


Shy

by loveyouJas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bolt is mentioned, F/M, My OTP, SasuSakuSara, Uchiha family, i love them, well one of my otp's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyouJas/pseuds/loveyouJas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Sasuke spends time with his daughter or that time Sasuke was too shy to ask</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote and posted on Fanfiction.net a while ago but i was like, eh, why not post it here too. after all, I love Naruto and SasuSaku

Sasuke Uchiha had been home for a while now.

After his long journey he had come home to his wonderful family and started to catch up on all he missed.

Like what time his family got up in the morning (he learned that everyone was awake by 8:30.)

But he also learned a lot more about his daughter. He had already known a lot of things about Sakura (and most things hadn't changed over the years) so he was very interested to know more about Sarada.

Over the last months he’d been there, he learned that Sarada:

_-was an early riser_

_-un like him, really loved sweet things_

_-spent 15 minutes getting ready (10 less than her mother)_

_-and was always looking for new things to try._

_Of course he could list a lot more things but th_ ose were just things he noticed most.

And there was also still a lot more to learn about Sarada that he hadn’t known.

_But wanted too…_

.

.

.

“Sasuke-kun, if you wanna spend more time with Sarada-chan, you can just ask,” Sakura told him as she was making both of them some lunch.

“Hn.”

She rolled her eyes at him and sat their lunch on the table. “You’re making this harder than what it needs to be. Then again you’ve always done that.”

In return he glared at her and she smiled.

“It’s true. I'm positive she wouldn't mind spending more time with you.”

“Then why doesn’t she mind me training Boruto over her?”

The question had been plaguing his mind for a while now.

He had spent so much time away from his daughter, he expected her to be pretty upset, or maybe even jealous at her not being his ‘prized pupil’ as Kakashi called it.

“Have you considered that maybe she’s not a drama queen like her father?”

The Uchiha’s mouth fell slightly agape, before he closed it. “I am not a drama queen.”

Sakura burst out into a fit of laughter, clutching her stomach and leaning back in her chair.

Sasuke waited till her fit of giggles died down with an unpleasant look on his face.

“Sasuke-kun are you serious? Did you just say you weren't a drama queen!? You’re way _more_ dramatic than me!”

“Hn.”

“Don't _‘hn’_ me, I’m right. On our first day Naruto was talking about Ramen and becoming Hokage. And what did _you_ talk about?” She leaned forward in her seat, a knowing look on her face.

When he rolled his eyes and looked way she exclaimed “Exactly!”

“Look Sasuke-kun, all I’m saying is that Sarada loves you and would like to spend time with you. She is just not as verbal about it . Much like her stoic father!”

Though her tone was teasing, her smile was the opposite.

Sakura reached forward to touch his face, stroking his cheek. “Just trust me on this one Sasuke-kun; call it _mother's_ _intuition_ ,” she winked at him and Sasuke couldn't stop the small smile forming on his face.

.

.

.

Sarada had came into her mother’s office after a day of training and plopped down on the couch she kept in there.

“I'm assuming you’re exhausted,” Sakura said looking down at her paper work.

Sarada just nodded her head brushing the hair out of her face.

Sakura smiled at her putting her stack of work down. “I hope you’re not too tired to go to the store with me? I have some things I need to pick up for dinner.”

“Of course I’ll go with you Mama!” The younger Uchiha stood up, waiting for her mother to do the same.

“Good,” Sakura stood and walked over to the door with Sarada close behind her.

They had made their way out the building and was walking to the store when Sakura spoke up.

“Sarada-chan?”

“Yes Mama?”

“How do you feel about Papa being home?”

Sakura looked down to see the biggest smile on her face. “I love having Papa home! It’s great to finally get to spend time with him! One of my favorite things to do with him is when we sit together and read. Sure were not really saying much but I really just like having his presence around.”

By this point Sarada was beaming and Sakura smiled at her.

She was listing all the cool things about Sasuke being home, her smile never leaving her face.

“Mama?”

“Yes Sarada-chan?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Oh I was just wondering sweetie, nothing to worry about.”

“Mama?”

“Hm?”

“I can tell when you’re lying to me,” Sarada poked her mother's arm.

Sarada was truly the most observant child she had ever met.

“The reason I ask is for your Papa.”

“Papa?”

“Yes. You see he really wants to spend more time with you, but he’s afraid you won’t want to do the same. But he doesn't wanna ask you because he’s your Papa and he’s not good at these sort of things.”

“So what you’re saying is...that Papa is too shy to ask me?”

“Kind of.”

It was quiet for a little bit as they walked before anyone said anything again.

“But don't tell your Papa I told you any of this. He’d be glaring at me for a week,” Sakura giggled and Sarada smiled.

Later the next day Sarada had approached him.

“Papa?”

Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading to address his daughter. “Yes Sarada?”

“You wanna come train with me?”

His eyes lit up and he fought harder than ever not to let a full blown smile take over.

“Sure,” he said calmly.

He got off the couch to go get some weapons when Sakura came around the corner.

“where are you off to Sasuke-kun?”

“To train with Sarada.”

“Oh. Well have fun then!”  
.

.

.

Sasuke and Sarada were done training and were leaning against a tree.

“I had a nice time training with you Papa.”

“You too Sarada.”

“We should do it again soon! You have a lot of cool jutsu’s I’d love to learn!”

Sasuke couldn't help the prideful smirk making its way on his face.

The fact that his daughter thought he was cool was one of the best feelings in the world.

_Even though he wouldn't admit that to anyone but Sakura..._

__

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the fact that this is previously written, please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. On account of my laziness :p


End file.
